Arigatou
by Yanz Namiyukimi-chan
Summary: "Arigatou," bisik Naruto lembut penuh ucapan terima kasih. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan selain ucapan terima kasih atas semua yang Shikamaru lakukan untuknya./ShikaNaru/SMUT/


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Pairing : ShikaNaru.**

**Genre : Romence, Family**

**Rate : M.**

**Warning : OOC, AU, typo(s), SOFT LEMON, YAOI.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Arigatou © Yanz Namiyukimi-chan.**

.

.

* * *

.

.

Naruto tak mampu menahan rona di pipinya yang kini terlihat semakin pekat saja tergambar jelas di parasnya. Detak jatungnya tak terkontrol. Tubuhnya bergetar lembut saat sentuhan sensual menyentuh kulitnya. Shikamaru mengecup setiap permukaan kulit tangan tan itu. Bibirnya terus memberi kecupan lembut hingga kecupan itu berakhir di pundak Naruto. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Bola mata yang berbeda warna itu saling menyorotkan penuh hasrat pada satu sama lainnya.

Naruto semakin merengut mencoba tetap menjaga jarak dengan suaminya itu saat Shikamaru mempersempit jarak di antara wajah mereka. Sungguh Naruto saat ini merasa malu melihat bagaimana Shikamaru menatapnya saat ini. Membuatnya ingin menundukkan kepalanya. Namun anehnya ia sama sekali tidak bisa lepas menatap bola mata kelam itu.

Shikamaru meraih tubuh itu agar tidak bergeser menjauh darinya. Tangannya menyusup ke balik kemeja abu-abu yang sudah terbuka bebas, namun masih melekat di tubuh Naruto. Melingkarkan tangan kanannya pada pinggang si pirang itu.

"Shikamaru…" bisik Naruto terdengar gugup saat ia merasa tidak akan bisa melarikan diri lebih dari ini pada jerat suaminya.

"Kenapa kau terlihat gugup sekali? Ini bukan untuk pertama kalinya bukan?" seru Shikamaru melihat reaksi Naruto sambil melempar senyum menggoda.

"Ta-tapi… tetap saja ini membuatku gugup!"

Shikamaru terkekeh geli, "Kau manis sekali jika sudah seperti ini, Naruto." Lagi-lagi suaminya itu tersenyum menggodanya.

"Ja-jangan menggodaku!" sergah Naruto merasa semakin malu.

Shikamaru mengecup pipi di dekat telinga Naruto membuat si pirang itu merinding geli karenanya.

"Kau tahu betapa aku merindukanmu, Naruto?"

Tubuh Naruto kembali bergetar lembut saat kecupan itu mulai turun ke rahangnya. Memberi sensasi aneh pada tubuhnya. Naruto tidak pernah tahu dan bisa menjelaskan sensasi apa yang selalu ia rasakan setiap Shikamaru menyentuhnya. Tapi ia tahu, ia tidak pernah bisa lepas dari jerat sensasi ini.

"Shika~" panggil Naruto lirih saat suaminya itu tidak berhenti menyentuhnya lembut dengan bibirnya.

"Naruto," Shikamaru menyebut nama itu dengan penuh kerinduan. Sudah lama ia tidak pernah lagi menyentuh pria yang sudah lama ia nikahi itu. Sebelum akhirnya ia memenjarakan bibir merah merekah itu ke dalam sebuah pagutan lembut.

Kedua tangan itu melingkar di leher Shikamaru. Menjaga jarak di antara mereka. Bibir itu saling berpagut lembut. Namun walau begitu, mereka meluapkan semua hasrat yang mereka rasakan saat ini. Terlihat bagaimana mereka saling memagut bibir satu sama lainnya secara penuh. Bagaimana cara mereka saling memperdalam ciuman itu.

Lembut dan bergairah. Dua unsur yang selalu mereka berdua jaga saat saling menyentuh satu sama lainnya.

Shikamaru menyentuh dagu Naruto kemudian menjauhkan wajahnya mengakhiri ciuman mereka. Terlihat _saliva_ itu ikut tertarik keluar kemudian putus membasahi dagu Naruto. Tanpa mereka sadari mereka baru saja melakukan sebuah ciuman basah.

Naruto mengernyit geli saat sensasi lain menggetarkan tubuhnya. Daging tak bertulang itu bermain di dadanya yang bebas tanpa penghalang. Lidah itu bermain berputar pada porosnya, menjilat dan sesekali mengisap membuat Naruto menggeliang resah. Naruto merasakan jika suhu tubuhnya meningkat drastis. Ia benar-benar merasa panas, gerah dengan suhu yang berasal dari tubuhnya sendiri.

"Shika~" desah Naruto semakin tidak tahan ketika lidah nakal itu mulai turun membelai perutnya.

"Baru seperti ini saja, kau sudah berkeringat seperti ini…" seru Shikamaru berhenti memanjakan kekasihnya. Menyeka keringat yang mengalir deras di wajah Naruto.

Hei! Ia hanya memanjakan kekasihnya dengan cara ringan bukan? Tidak melakukan hal liar yang bisa membuat dirimu merasa gila.

"Shika—"

**Kiss**.

Shikamaru tersenyum penuh arti setelah tiba-tiba memberi kecupan pada bibir Naruto, "Aku tahu."

**Slip!**

Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya erat-erat. Bibirnya bergetar mengatup rapat-rapat. Sesuatu yang keras itu mencoba menerobos masuk ke dalam pertahanannya. Napas Shikamaru mulai memburu seiring detak jantungnya yang berdetak dengan cepat. Wajahnya pun dihiasi oleh rona merah di pipinya.

"Jangan seperti ini, Naruto. Biarkan dia masuk," seru Shikamaru dengan suara tercekat. Ia memegang kedua lutut Naruto yang telah tertekuk itu. Mencoba masuk namun, sepertinya kekasihnya itu tidak bisa mengizinkannya begitu saja.

"Tapi Shikamaru—" Naruto semakin merengut membuat lubangnya itu berkedut menutup rapat-rapat. Sungguh ini bukan maunya. Ini semua adalah reaksi dari tubuhnya sendiri. Ia tidak bisa memberi jalan masuk pada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru membuka lebar paha Naruto kemudian dituntunnya kedua kaki itu untuk melingkar pada pinggangnya sambil tetap mencoba menerobos masuk pada lubang Naruto. Naruto langsung merespon. Shikamaru bisa merasakan jika kedua kaki itu melingkar semakin erat pada pinggangnya seolah ingin mencengkramnya.

"Naruto…"

"Shikamaru~"

**Slip.**

Naruto membelalak saat sesuatu lain berhasil menerobos masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Mencoba membuka paksa jalan masuk itu untuk membuka jalan lebih lebar lagi. Jari Shikamaru bergerak masuk pada anus Naruto. Ia tidak bisa seperti ini terus. Ia harus bisa memasuki Naruto dengan cepat. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan Naruto menderita lebih lama setiap kali ia melakukan penetrasi yang terasa menyakitkan bagi Naruto.

"Hah! Hah! Hah!"

Napas mereka berhembus semakin berat. Pendek dan cepat. Shikamaru mengecup sudut mata Naruto yang sudah tergenang oleh air mata. Mata _shappire_ itu mulai menampakan diri yang sejak tadi hanya bisa bersembunyi di balik kelopak matanya. Menatap bola mata kelam yang sedang menatapnya penuh arti. Bola mata yang selalu memberi ketenangan setiap kali ia menatapnya.

Naruto menarik kepala Shikamaru mendekat ke arahnya. Kemudian mencium bibir pemuda itu yang selalu bisa membawanya terhanyut ke dalam _euphoria_.

**Thrust!**

"SHIKAMARU!" Naruto tidak bisa menahan jeritannya saat sesuatu yang lebih besar itu berhasil menerobos masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

"Naruto," Shikamaru memanggil kekasihnya dengan suara parau setelah akhirnya ia bisa masuk sepenuhnya.

Mereka saling menarik napas dalam-dalam. Menghentikan segala gerakan mereka untuk memenuhi pasokan udara di paru-paru mereka. Napas mereka masih memburu, namun tidak seberat tarikan napas sebelumnya. Bahkan napas yang berhembus saat ini terasa seperti hembusan napas lega.

"Gomen," bisik Shikamaru lembut. Matanya menyorotkan penyesalan mendalam karena telah melakukan hal yang menyakitkan pada tubuh kekasihnya. Tangannya bergerak lambat, menjalar ke bawah pinggang Naruto. Tangan kasar Shikamaru membelai lembut pada bagian itu yang ia yakini masih meninggalkan rasa sakit bagi Naruto.

Naruto memang merasakan rasa sakit itu. Terasa perih dan juga panas. Begitu terasa ingin merobeknya. Membuatnya tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi perih di depan suaminya itu yang saat ini sedang menatap khawatir pada dirinya. Namun Naruto tahu, perasaan ini hanya sementara. Ia tahu setelah ini Shikamaru mampu membuatnya terbuai dan meminta lebih.

Naruto menatap pria di atasnya. Tersenyum lembut dan menatap penuh kasih pria yang dicintainya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa," Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Harusnya aku yang minta maaf. Aku yang sudah membuat semua ini menjadi sulit untukmu, Shikamaru. Gomenasai…"

"Naruto."

Kini hati Shikamaru dipenuhi oleh perasaan hangat. Naruto benar-benar mempunyai hati yang lembut. Ia tidak akan pernah menyesali cintanya pada pemuda pirang itu. Mencintai seorang Nara Naruto adalah sesuatu yang menakjubkan baginya. Dan ia akan terus mencintainya. Terus, terus, terus, dan selamanya. Walaupun Tuhan akan memisahkan mereka dengan kematian, ia akan tetap mencintai satu orang saja yaitu Naruto.

"Aku mencintaimu," Shikamaru mengecup punggung tangan pemuda pirang itu dengan mesra.

"Shikamaru…"

**Thrust!**

**Push!**

"Ahh! Ahh! Ah!"

"Naruto."

Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya saat sensasi itu menggetarkan seluruh tubuhnya. Mulutnya mengeluarkan desahan nikmat, terdengar manja di telinga Shikamaru. Tubuhnya benar-benar terasa panas di bakar oleh gairah. Shikamaru hanya bisa menggeram menikmati sensasi yang menghantarkan tubuhnya terjun terbuai oleh sejuta kenikmatan yang membuatnya melayang bersama kekasihnya.

Shikamaru terus mengerakkan pinggulnya. Menikmati tubuh kekasihnya yang jarang ia sentuh. Bergerak pelan namun memberi hentakan yang cukup kuat. Shikamaru terus mengontrol dirinya. Ia tidak ingin hilang kendali sepenuhnya dan menyakiti kekasihnya.

"Shika—" panggil Naruto dengan suara tersendat di antara napasnya yang memburu. Ia menarik tubuhnya sendiri hingga ia duduk di atas pangkuan Shikamaru. Lengannya melingkar pada leher suaminya dan tubuhnya tetap terus terguncang-guncang menerima hentakan demi hentakan yang di berikan Shikamaru. Wajahnya merona hebat. Naruto mendesah di depan wajahnya suaminya. Dahi mereka saling menempel dan tubuh mereka terasa begitu lengket karena keringat yang membanjiri seluruh tubuh mereka. Mereka bisa merasakan napas satu sama lainnya yang tersendat-sendat di tenggorokan mereka. Begitu memburu dan panas.

"Naruto."

Shikamaru meremas belahan benda kenyal itu dengan lembut. Mencoba memasuki Naruto lebih dalam lagi hingga membuat Naruto memekik lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Semua terpacu dalam gerakan cepat saat semua tidak bisa dikendalikan lagi. Desiran darah yang mereka rasakan begitu deras memacu mereka ke dalam adrenalin yang lebih pekat. Detak jantung yang terus memompa dengan cepat. Desahan napas mereka yang begitu memburu. Hasrat yang tak dapat terbendung lagi. Semua bersatu dan satu gerakan cepat yang begitu liar tak terkontrol.

Menghantarkan mereka pada ujung kenikmatan diiringi dengan teriakan nama masing yang terlontar dari keduanya. Hasrat yang terlepas membuat pandangan mereka buram sejenak. Dan akhirnya rasa lelah menyergap tubuh mereka dan menghantarkan mereka ke dalam tidur yang nyenyak.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Shikamaru~"

Terdengar rengekan Naruto mencoba membangunkan suaminya yang masih asyik bergelung di balik selimut tebalnya.

Langit mulai dihiasi semburat _orange_ yang membentang mempercantik angkasa yang menggantung di luar sana.

"Ayo bangun, Shikamaru! Sampai kapan kau akan tidur terus?" seru Naruto kembali mencoba membangunkan suaminya. Ditariknya selimut itu yang masih menjadi bahan gelungan suaminya itu.

"Diamlah Naruto! Jangan menggangguku!" gerutu Shikamaru sambil mempertahankan selimutnya.

Oke! Tuan Nara ini masih ingin bergelung nyaman bersama kasur dan selimutnya dengan tenang tanpa gangguan sedikit pun setelah kegiatan melelahkan yang sempat ia lakukan beberapa waktu yang lalu. Yang ternyata sungguh benar-benar menguras tenaganya. Tapi sayangnya, sang suami sepertinya tidak mengizinkan hal itu.

"SHIKA!"

Naruto semakin berusaha keras menarik selimut itu. Bahkan kini Naruto berada di atas tubuh Shikamaru.

**Greb!**

"Uwaaah!"

Naruto tersentak kaget saat merasakan tarikan tiba-tiba di pinggangnya.

**Bruk!**

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa diam, hm?" tanya Shikamaru di depan wajah Naruto. "Sebaiknya kau istirahat saja bersamaku. Bukankah kau juga lelah?" serunya kemudian menenggelamkan kepalanya di bahu Naruto yang berada di bawahnya saat ini.

Naruto langsung memasang wajah cemberutnya. Tidak setuju dengan usulan sang tuan Nara itu.

"Ayo kita pergi keluar. Kita pergi jalan-jalan lalu kita makan malam di luar. Sudah lama kita tidak pergi bersama. Lagipula aku bosan berada di rumah terus," ungkap Naruto mencoba membujuk suaminya.

"Hmm…"

**Twicht!**

Kedutan kesal itu muncul di sisi kepala Naruto. Tanggapan tak berarti itu benar-benar telah membuatnya merasa kesal. Apalagi saat ia merasakan Shikamaru malah merangsek semakin menenggelamkan dirinya padanya. Menggelamkan kepala berbau _mint_ itu lebih dalam pada lehernya dan memilih mengabaikan ucapannya. Benar-benar menyebalkan!

Haaa… Naruto menghela napas. Ia benar-benar ingin pergi keluar bersama suaminya. Sudah lama rasanya mereka tidak pergi berdua. Suaminya yang selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya membuatnya waktu bersama mereka tersita banyak. Dan mungkin ini kesempatan mereka pergi bersama. Toh, hari ini Shikamaru bolos kerja. Tidak mungkin 'kan suaminya tiba-tiba harus ke kantor sore-sore seperti ini.

Pandangan Naruto berubah menerawang. Rasanya ia ingin kembali ke masa SMA saja. Pergi ke masa-masa saat mereka masih berpacaran. Rasanya begitu menyenangkan. Mereka selalu bertemu dan menghabiskan waktu bersama di sekolah. Mereka juga selalu pergi kencan saat malam minggu tiba. Melakukan berbagai hal bersama-sama. Hah… dibandingkan dengan sekarang rasanya tidak sama. Padahal mereka sudah tinggal satu atap, tapi waktu bersama mereka berbeda jauh dengan yang dulu.

Shikamaru sedikit mengernyit di antara keheningan yang tercipta di antara mereka berdua. Bingung dengan sifat Naruto yang tiba-tiba menjadi pendiam. Biasanya si pirang itu begitu cerewet apalagi jika ada maunya sampai akhirnya dialah yang harus menyerah memenuhi keinginan si pirang itu.

Shikamaru mengangkat kepalanya menatap kekasih yang telah berhasil ia nikahi saat ini tengah menatap langit-langit kamar mereka dengan pandangan menerawang.

Shikamaru menghela napas kemudian mengucup pipi yang sedikit tembem itu dan mulai bangkit menyingkir dari atas tubuh Naruto.

"Ayo kita pergi," serunya sambil tersenyum tipis.

Mata _shappire_ itu bekedip-kedip beberapa kali sambil menatap bingung Shikamaru. Namun tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum lebar dan menyergap punggung tegap suaminya yang baru saja akan beranjak pergi dari atas kasur.

Shikamaru mendengus geli mendapat peripolah Naruto yang seperti itu. Dan tanpa mengatakan apa pun, ia mengangkat tubuh si pirang yang sudah menggantung di balik punggungnya. Membawanya ke kamar mandi.

Ya, bukankah mereka mau pergi jalan-jalan?

.

.

* * *

.

.

Di balik saku jaket itu mereka saling bergenggaman hangat di tengah keramaian yang ada di antara mereka. Naruto menatap antusias sekelilingnya. Iris _shappire_ itu berbinar-binar penuh minat.

Naruto mengenakan kemeja berwarna merah muda dengan garis kotak-kotak coklat. Tudung kemeja itu terpasang di kepalanya menyembunyikan hampir sepenuhnya rambut pirang itu. Menggunakan celana coklat setengah betis dengan kerutan tali pada bagian ujung celana itu. Wajahnya yang manis membuat Naruto sama sekali tak terlihat bahwa saat ini usianya sudah menginjak 27 tahun.

Sedangkan wajah lain hanya bisa melirik si pirang itu dengan senang di balik topi hitam yang bertengger terpasang di kepalanya. Shikamaru hanya bisa tersenyum tipis melihat Naruto yang begitu bersinar riangnya. Menatap sekelilingnya dengan pandangan yang berbeda, seolah apa yang saat ini ia lihat adalah sesuatu hal yang menakjubkan. Hatinya merasakan sesuatu yang hangat. Bahkan mungkin lebih hangat dari yang diberikan oleh jaket hijau tua pada tubuhnya yang sedang ia kenakan saat ini.

Mungkin ia harus sering meluangkan waktu seperti ini dan mengajak pergi si pirang itu keluar.

"Shikamaru ayo kita ke sana!" seru Naruto dengan sumringah. Sepertinya si pirang itu telah menemukan objek bagus untuknya. Tanpa menunggu tanggapan dari Shikamaru, Naruto langsung menyeret pergi pria itu bersamanya.

Waktu terus berjalan. Langit semakin pekat di antara kegelapan yang mendominasi saat ini. Tapi tidak untuk kota ini—Konoha. Walau saat ini sudah setengah malam, masih banyak orang-orang asyik menikmati keramaian yang disuguhkan oleh kota mereka.

"Ayo cepet Shikamaru! Aku ingin es krim!"

Naruto melambaikan tangannya pada Shikamaru yang berada cukup jauh di belakangnya, menyuruh pria itu untuk bergerak lebih cepat. Naruto terlihat begitu ceria malam ini.

Shikamaru tetap berjalan santai di belakangnya. Mengabaikan seruan Naruto sebelumnya. Toh, ia tidak akan kehilangan Naruto mengingat seberapa tuanya usia Naruto saat ini.

"Paman! Aku pesan es krimnya dua!"

"Baiklah. Sebentar ya, adik manis…"

Shikamaru berhenti di belakang Naruto saat si pirang itu tiba-tiba berdiri kaku tak jauh dari tempat tujuan mereka. Menatap tak mengerti sosok berambut pirang itu yang tiba-tiba berhenti menghampiri pedagang es krim itu. Mata Shikamaru mengerling ke depan. Melihat apa yang sedang Naruto perhatikan saat ini.

"Ini satu untukmu. Pegang baik-baik, jangan sampai jatuh!"

"Iya, _Onii-chan_!"

Shikamaru melihat dua anak kecil yang baru saja membeli es krim. Kemudian pergi dengan riang dengan sang kakak—yang kira-kira baru berumur delapan tahun—menggandeng tangan adiknya yang masih kecil.

"Naruto," Shikamaru menepuk pundak itu. Benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa Naruto memperhatikan dua anak kecil itu sampai seperti itu?

Naruto menoleh menunjukkan deretan giginya yang tersusun rapi. Menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya namun terasa aneh di mata Shikamaru saat itu.

"Ayo, kita harus cepat. Nanti kita kehabisan es krimnya!"

Shikamaru pun hanya bisa mengernyit melihat sikap aneh Naruto.

Malam semakin larut. Angin mulai terasa berhembus dingin. Saat ini mereka sedang terduduk di bangku taman yang tersedia di sisi jalan taman itu. Lagi-lagi Shikamaru memergoki Naruto sedang memperhatikan sesuatu. Namun objek perhatian si pirang kali ini adalah sebuah keluarga yang juga sedang duduk tak jauh dari mereka. Seorang ayah, ibu dan anak mereka sedang bercanda bersama. Shikamaru bisa melihat cara Naruto memandang keluarga itu. Sorot sendu yang penuh keirian.

Oke! Ia mulai tidak suka sorot mata Naruto seperti itu.

"Shikamaru?" seru Naruto bingung saat tiba-tiba suaminya itu menggenggam tangannya mengajaknya beranjak dari tempat duduk mereka.

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini."

Naruto mengernyit, namun tak menolak ajakan suaminya itu dan mulai beranjak pergi dari sana.

Shikamaru terus menggandeng tangan itu dengan lembut. Menuntun Naruto untuk tetap berjalan di dekatnya hingga akhirnya mereka sampai ke sebuah bukit. Naruto menatap takjub pemandangan yang ada di depan matanya. Lampu-lampu kota berkelip-kelip cantik jika dilihat dari atas bukit itu.

"Indah bukan?" seru Shikamaru menatap si pirang itu yang sama sekali tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya sedikit pun dari pesona malam di depan mereka.

"Ya…"

Mata _sapphire_ itu berbinar-binar lembut. Ia begitu takjub dengan keindahan di depannya. Namun tak lama bibir itu tertekuk tidak melengkung saat melihat keindahan gemerlap kota di bawah sana. Iris _shappirenya_ kini berubah menatap sendu dan hampa. Seolah tetap saja ada yang kurang walaupun mereka berusaha menutupinya.

"Shika—"

"Tidak Naruto. Jangan bicara apa pun!" Shikamaru langsung memotong ucapan Naruto. Mencengkram kedua sisi wajah itu dengan telapak tangannya yang terasa pas di pipi Naruto. Menatap penuh emosional si pirang itu. Bukan ekspresi marah yang ditunjukkan Shikamaru pada Naruto. Tapi…

"Tapi Shikamaru aku—" seru Naruto terdengar putus asa. Ia yakin Shikamaru bisa merasakan kegundahan yang tengah ia rasakan. Naruto yakin Shikamaru tahu apa yang tengah mengganggu pikirannya saat ini. Naruto yakin Shikamaru tahu tentang apa yang tengah menyiksa batinnya kini.

Sesuatu yang membuat kehidupan mereka terasa kosong. Sesuatu yang tidak bisa mereka dapatkan seperti hal yang lainnya. Mereka tidak bisa menghapus kekurangan itu. Karena mereka tidak mempunyai sesuatu yang bisa mengisi kekosongan itu.

Shikamaru membungkam mulut itu dengan mulutnya. Shikamaru melumat bibir itu dengan penuh perasaan yang meluap dalam dirinya. Namun ciuman itu terkesan terputus-putus mengecup putuh asa. Ia tidak mau jika ia harus mendengar seruan kepedihan keluar di bibir itu. Ia tidak mau menghadapi kenyataan bahwa nyatanya ia tidak bisa membahagiakan Naruto sepenuhnya. Ia ingin menutupi semua itu. Ia ingin kehidupan mereka berdua terasa sempurna.

Shikamaru ingin Naruto tersenyum bahagia di sampingnya.

Naruto memejamkan matanya menerima sentuhan lembut di bibirnya. Rasanya ia ingin menangis sekarang. Hatinya terasa perih karena ia tidak bisa menutupi kekurangan itu yang seharusnya ia bisa lakukan. Ia tidak bisa memberi apa pun pada Shikamaru seperti keluarga lainnya yang terjalin sempurna.

Di bawah langit kelam itu, mereka hanya bisa pasrah pada jalan takdir mereka. Mereka memang tidak bisa mengubah apa pun. Namun mereka masih mempunyai jalan terbaik yang bisa mereka pilih untuk menuju ke gerbang takdir yang sebenarnya.

Shikamaru dan Naruto.

Mereka mempunyai kesempatan menemukan kehidupan yang bahagia seutuhnya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Mata _shappire_ itu terlihat sayu karena baru saja bangun dari tidurnya. Kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu, berlalu begitu saja. Mereka kembali ke kehidupan mereka seperti biasanya.

Naruto menoleh dan menemukan jika tempat tidur di sampingnya sudah kosong.

'Shikamaru…'

Naruto tidak tahu harus bersyukur seperti apa. Tapi ia tahu betapa beruntungnya ia bisa mendapatkan hati lembut seorang Nara Shikamaru. Naruto tersenyum lembut membayangkan sosok itu yang begitu baik dan perhatian memperlakukannya. Ia benar-benar merasa 'jatuh' pada sosok pemuda Nara itu.

_Hei, bukankah kau juga seorang Nara?_

Naruto terkekeh geli ketika seruan itu terngiang di kepalanya. Tentu saja ia juga seorang Nara. Jika ia tidak menikah dengan Shikamaru mana bisa ia bisa jadi seorang Nara.

Naruto menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan. _Shikamaru belum berangkat bekerja 'kan?_

Naruto menurunkan kakinya dari hamparan kasur di atas ranjangnya. Telapak kakinya merasakan sensasi dingin saat menyentuh lantai. Baru saja ia akan bangkit dari duduknya, telinganya berdiri tegang saat mendengar sesuatu yang tidak terasa asing di telinganya. Naruto segera beringsut keluar dari kamarnya dan pergi ke arah suara itu. Langkah Naruto bergerak cepat. Hatinya begitu merasa penasaran saat mendengar suara khas itu. Naruto berharap ia tidak salah dengar.

Naruto membuka pintu itu. Perlahan ia masuk ke kamar kosong itu yang memang ada tersedia di rumahnya. Dengan perasaan gugup Naruto mendekati sebuah box bayi di samping ranjang di kamar kosong itu.

'Sejak kapan ada box bayi di sini?' pikir Naruto saat pertama kali melihat box bayi itu di kamar kosong rumahnya. Detak jantungnya berlaju cepat saat tahu suara itu memang berasal dari box bayi itu. Naruto semakin dekat dengan box bayi itu. Mata _shappire_ itu tertegun melihat sosok mungil itu sedang menangis.

Iris biru itu mulai berkaca-kaca. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang tengah ia lihat dengan matanya.

Bayi…

Bagaimana bisa ada bayi di rumahnya? Bayi siapa ini? Naruto bertanya-tanya dengan pikiran kosong seolah ia tidak perlu jawaban dari pertanyaannya itu.

Tangan Naruto bergerak pada sosok mungil itu yang masih terus menangis. Gerakan tangan itu terlihat ragu. Takut jika sosok yang dilihatnya tiba-tiba saja menghilang dalam sekejap mata.

**Sentuh.**

Naruto menyentuh pipi bulat yang menggemaskan itu dengan sisi jari telunjuknya. Naruto bisa merasakan betapa lembutnya kulit bayi itu saat ia menyentuhnya.

Bayi itu berhenti menangis. Bibir mungil bayi itu mengerucut lucu termangap-mangap seolah sedang menguap beberapa kali. Tangan mungil itu bergerak ke udara seolah ingin meraih sesuatu. Naruto meraih tangan mungil itu. Terasa begitu kecil dalam genggamannya. Bayi itu tampak terkekeh geli mendapat sesuatu yang bisa digenggamnya—telunjuk Naruto—membuat Naruto merasa semakin gemas saja pada bayi itu.

Ya, Tuhan… sejak lama ia mengingikan kehadiran sosok mungil hadir di kehidupan mereka. Bisakah kau memberi satu saja untuk kami?

"Hah… Kukira ini akan menjadi kejutan yang kubuat untukmu. Tapi ternyata kau sudah menemukannya lebih dulu."

Naruto menoleh mengalihkan perhatiannya saat tarikan di pinggangnya dan seruan itu tiba-tiba menyergapnya secara bersamaan.

"Shikamaru…"

Shikamaru tersenyum lembut, "Ohayou, Naruto," dan mengecup kening itu.

"Bisakah kau jelaskan semua ini?" seru Naruto. Ia ingin tahu sesuatu. Ia ingin sebuah kepastian itu. Jika bayi itu adalah…

Shikamaru tersenyum penuh arti dan menuntun Naruto untuk memdudukkan diri di atas ranjang luas seperti di kamar yang ditempati mereka berdua.

"Sebenarnya sudah sejak lama aku berencana untuk mengadopsi seorang anak untukmu. Sepertinya kau kesepian setiap kali aku tinggal sendiri di rumah," jelas Shikamaru. "Dan mungkin ini tidak akan membuat kau merasa sedih lagi." Shikamaru menatap kasih pria berambut pirang itu.

Naruto menatap suaminya dengan haru. Shikamaru melakukan semua ini untuknya.

**Greb!**

"Naruto?" seru Shikamaru terkaget saat tiba-tiba Naruto menariknya tubuhnya.

Naruto terlentang di bawahnya. Tangan yang melingkar di leher Shikamaru mempersempit jarak di antara mereka hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan.

"Arigatou," bisik Naruto lembut penuh ucapan terima kasih. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan selain ucapan terima kasih atas semua yang Shikamaru lakukan untuknya.

"Arigatou karena kau juga sudah mau hidup bersamaku, Naruto."

Mereka saling bertatapan lembut. Menghantarkan perasaan masing-masing yang tidak bisa mereka ungkapkan begitu saja dengan bibir mereka. Namun mereka bisa saling memahami perasaan yang mereka utara lewat mata mereka. Mereka tahu dan percaya pada hati mereka.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku baru saja mandi," protes Shikamaru saat kaos hitamnya dilepas dan di lempar begitu saja oleh suaminya. Naruto hanya bisa tertawa dengan gelaknya.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Hei, memangnya kau berencana punya anak berapa Naruto? Sampai kau melakukan hal ini padaku?"

"Mungkin sepuluh. Duapuluh?"

"Sebanyak itu?"

Dan Shikamaru tidak segan-segan untuk menyentuh suaminya jika si pirang itu menyerahkan dirinya seperti ini. Ikut beraksi dan melepas baju tidur Naruto.

Takdir memang tidak bisa diubah. Namun kita bisa memilih. Kita masih mempunyai pilihan lain untuk jalan kehidupan lain. Semua orang bisa mendapatkan sebuah kebahagiaan. Dan itu bisa terjadi dengan apa yang telah kita pilih sebagai tujuan hidup kita…

**Owari**

.

.

* * *

Wkwkwk Yan bikin rate M untuk pertama kalinya pake pairing ShikaNaru pula :D Yan tahu lemon Yan buat pastilah cacat. Yan tidak mau dapet kesan Hot tapi melainkan manis seperti halnya pairing ShikaNaru yang menurut Yan unyu. Ya… jadi hasilnya beginilah. Tapi semoga tetap memuaskan. Tapi klo mau yang Hot lain kali aja *kayak bisa aja bikinnya* plak

Ini sequel fic oneshoot Yan yang "You and Me" masih ada yang ingatkah? Hahaha karena ada yang minta sequelnya makanya Yan buatin. Maaf baru bisa dipublish sekarang soal ide udah lama ada di otak sih. Tapi baru bisa sekarang Yan bisa dibikin fanficnya.

Yo! Arigatou minna. Makasih kalian sebelumnya baca fanfic Yan yang lainnya.

Please review kasih respon kalian…

*Sign 25.04.12*


End file.
